Haunted
by Silver Jackie
Summary: "Dean ha muerto. Ahora es un fantasma. Está atrapado en este mundo y la única manera de pasar al otro lado es decirle a Castiel lo mucho que lo ama. Lo que él no sabía en el momento de morir, es que Castiel ya estaba enamorado de él..." Nota: human!AU


Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte dolor agudo en el pecho, y la oscuridad, la oscuridad se lo tragaba, mientras todo su alrededor se desvanecía y una voz resonaba desgarradora contra las paredes de su cabeza y se perdía en las oscuras profundidades, como si se hundiera en el océano...

El océano... negro y silencioso...

"¡Dean! ¡DEAN!"

La voz se apagó.

Dean abrió los ojos y sintió un repentino frío. No acudiendo a la llamada, solo abrió los ojos para encontrarse de pie en el suelo a pocos metros de su coche. Y de Sam.

De repente recordó que hacía un segundo no estaba a metros del Impala, sino apoyado contra él. No estaba solo apoyado, estaba siendo empujado. Alguien le había empujado, pero su mente estaba confusa, porque lo siguiente fue oscuridad... Al alzar la vista temiendo lo que se imaginaba, vio a su hermano arrodillado en el suelo con él, _su cuerpo,_ en brazos, sacudiéndolo buscando algún signo de vida.

"No... No, no, Sammy, estoy aquí, eh, vamos, mírame, estoy contigo, estoy justo aquí..." Dean se acercó a él a zancadas y se agachó a su lado. Oh, Dios, cuánto le hubiera gustado haberle podido sacudir y hacerle ver que todavía estaba ahí. La expresión de horror y desesperación de su hermano era desgarradora.

Sam no le escuchaba, tan solo siguió sollozando con su cuerpo inerte en las manos, diciendo su nombre, llamándolo. "No te vayas, Dean, no me dejes...", decía entre lágrimas. A su hermano mayor le pareció una escena descorazonadora. Y por supuesto que no iba a oírle. Dean estaba muerto. Era un _espíritu__._

Ladeó la cabeza para saber qué lo había matado, y al hacerlo, al ver la sangre que brotaba de su pecho y manchaba las manos de su hermano sintió una punzada tremendamente aguda y ardiente en el mismo lugar del que manaba la sangre de su cadáver y echó un grito de dolor.

"Una puñalada. Genial." Suspiró. "Al menos no ha sido un cáncer de hígado, como todos apostaban." Él y Bobby siempre habían supuesto que toda aquella ingesta de alcohol desmesurada a la que estaban acostumbrados acabaría por matarles. Dean prefería haberse ido de aquel otro modo, pero todavía era muy temprano para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

Sam levantó la cabeza al emitir una bocanada de vaho, peligrosa y sospechosamente extraña teniendo en cuenta que estaban a treinta grados centígrados en pleno agosto. Dean se alejó al verle la expresión de completo terror. «Los fantasmas producen frío.»

"Qué coño hago aquí... Ya debería haberme ido. Debería ver alguna luz o..." Decía para sí mismo cuando una mujer más baja que él y de pelo negro apareció a su lado. Dean dio un salto hacia atrás, y la chica soltó una risita.

"No tengas miedo, Dean. No estoy aquí para hacerte daño."

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué puedes verme?"

"Me llamo Tessa. Soy una parca."

Dean parpadeó incrédulo. Después comprendió que aquella parca estaría allí probablemente para llevárselo, y suspiró de alivio, porque el hecho de tener que quedarse así atrapado el resto de la eternidad no le hacía gracia ninguna.

"En fin, supongo que debería irme ya, ¿no? Sigue la luz al final del túnel, y todo eso."

"Me gustaría poder decirte que es así de sencillo, pero Dean, no puedo hacer eso."

El pánico se alzó en el pecho del chico.

"P-Por qué no... Es tu trabajo, el trabajo de las parcas, q-qué quieres decir."

"Llevaros al otro mundo suele ser tarea fácil, pero no cuando al vivo le quedan cosas por hacer en la Tierra. Cosas importantes."

Dean recapacitó aquellas palabras un momento y si estaba tratando de decirle algo con ellas, cosa que probablemente fuera así.

"Pero a todo el mundo le quedan cosas por hacer cuando mueren. Un libro sin terminar, un viaje, una boda incluso... Explícate." Le pidió cruzándose de brazos.

"Puedes pasar al otro lado con un libro sin terminar, o con un sueño sin cumplir, pero las cuentas sentimentales pendientes más fuertes, como ver a tu primer hijo nacer, por ejemplo, o no saber cómo has muerto, que es una de las causas más comunes... No se puede ir hacia la luz con cuentas pendientes emocionales de ese nivel, o te perseguirán el resto de la eternidad, volviéndote loco o peligroso. He venido a explicártelo, no a llevarte conmigo. No todavía."

Dean se quedó callado unos segundos, y de repente, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Ésto tiene que ser un error. Yo no espero un hijo, ni nada de eso... Sé incluso cómo he muerto, me clavaron un puñal en los pulmones, ahí estoy." Señaló el lugar donde todavía estaba su cuerpo tumbado. Sam estaba llamando por teléfono, con lágrimas aún cayéndole.

"Tan solo han sido ejemplos. El amor inconfesado es otro caso importante. El tuyo."

Dean soltó una carcajada corta, pero la seriedad de Tessa lo cortó.

"¿Intentas decirme que tengo un amor secreto?"

"Tú sabrás. Yo no sé quién es, solo me asignaron informarte. Si no arreglas tu cuenta pendiente... Imagino que sabes lo que ocurrirá." La chica se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro, suave y reconfortante.

"Me quedaré aquí para siempre, lo pillo."

"Solo un amor tan profundo como el de aquellos que estaban destinados no dejaría a alguien cruzar al otro lado. Un amor menos profundo podría hacerlo, pero no como el que siento que hay en tu interior. Se llama amor verdadero. Piensa en quién es, Dean. Seguro que sabes de quién se trata. Debes hacerlo."

Tessa no le hizo más preguntas, y Dean lo agradeció. La parca tenía razón, Dean tenía una cuenta pendiente y lo sabía. Sabía quién era. En vida, sin embargo, jamás se habría atrevido a confesarlo. Le preocupaba no ser correspondido, le preocupaba que lo odiase, que lo repudiase... Años ocultándolo para verse obligado a escupirlo una vez se había librado de la excusa de estar vivo.

"Cas..." Murmuró.

"¿Cas? ¿Ésa es ella?"

"Él. Es él. Se llama Castiel. Espero que ahora entiendas por qué es mi cuenta pendiente."

"Porque es un hombre y tú también."

Dean asintió.

Tessa suspiró. "Te he dado mi advertencia. Para poder pasar al otro lado tienes que tener tu cuenta limpia. Entonces vendré a por tí." Hizo una pausa. "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

"Sí." Respondió inmediatamente. "¿Cómo podré decírselo?"

"Yo ahí ya no te puedo ayudar. Pero has de ser rápido, antes de que pierdas el control de tí mismo. Éste ya no es tu mundo, no puedes sobrevivir en él."

Dean soltó una risa sarcástica, pero cuando volvió a mirar, la parca ya no estaba. "Será hija de puta..." Murmuró con rabia. De pronto, una luz naranja parpadeante le hizo volver la vista a su hermano. Cuando antes estaba hablando por teléfono, Dean creyó que estaría llamando a Bobby, pero lo que había hecho en realidad había sido avisar a una ambulancia. Aunque a Dean le pareció algo tonto, puesto que él sabía que ya no había esperanzas de que volviese al mundo de los vivos, había sido una acción normal y prudente por parte de Sam.

"Maldita sea, Sammy... Solo te llevarás más disgustos." A Dean no le gustaban los hospitales ni la manera de los médicos de dar la información.

Se montó con su hermano pequeño en la ambulancia. Sam cogió de la mano al cadáver de Dean, y su fantasma pensó tristemente que aquel cuerpo no sentiría el calor de su tacto. Le hubiera gustado poder abrazarle.

††

Aquella misma noche, sin más demora, se dirigió al piso de Castiel. En un estado físico normal le habría llevado prácticamente una hora llegar hasta allí, pero desvaneciéndose y apareciéndose de un lugar a otro no le llevó más de diez minutos. Estar muerto no iban a ser todo desventajas. Había estado allí varias veces, recordaba bien el edificio y el piso donde vivía. Había estado a punto de forzar la puerta o abrirla de una patada, pero luego recordó que podría traspasarla y sonrió con picardía.

Cuatro pisos más arriba por escaleras y sin necesidad de pausa para tomar aire, ya se encontraba frente al portal de Cas. Inspiró hondo sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso por la situación y pasó al interior. La casa estaba oscura, teniendo en cuenta que eran altas horas de la madrugada. La primera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo daba al salón, del cual emergía una tenue luz anaranjada. El silencio de la casa se cortó por lo que parecía la voz de Castiel. Dean avanzó lentamente y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Cas estaba sentado en el sofá, y para disgusto de Dean, estaba llorando. Y también tenía el teléfono en la mano.

"Cas... No, por Dios, no llores..." Susurró Dean, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Castiel estaba de espaldas a él, de modo que no podía verle la cara, por lo que no pudo estar más agradecido. Le había partido el alma ver a su hermano tan desconsolado con su cuerpo en brazos, no necesitaba ver la de la persona que amaba también derramando lágrimas por él. Oírlo había sido suficiente.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó con voz rota.

«Estoy aquí.» Pensó Dean amargamente.

"¿Q-Quieres que vaya? ¿Necesitas algo...?"

Dean esperaba a que respondiera, mientras Castiel se limpiaba las lágrimas que le empapaban la cara con la mano. Sabía que si se acercaba a él sentiría su presencia, así que se mantuvo en su sitio.

"Está bien, está bien. Como tú quieras, Sam, no te preocupes."

Otro silencio.

"Adiós."

Castiel rompió a llorar de nuevo, Dean vio cómo hundía la cara en sus manos y se sacudía violentamente. "Dios mío, Dean, Dean, qué han hecho, te has ido, te has ido..." Repetía con voz débil para sí una y otra vez. Dean no lo soportó más y se acercó a él. Era tan extraño tenerlo en frente y que no pudiera verlo... Se arrodilló frente a Castiel.

"Eh, Cas, vamos, deja de llorar. Pareces una chica." Bromeó, pero se sentía triste. Era lo que siempre había hecho, ¿no? Combatir la tristeza con humor, creyendo que así se arreglaría todo.

Alzó una mano, dudoso si debía tocarle o no, pues cuando lo había hecho con Sam lo había asustado. Con dos dedos le acarició una mejilla, y para su sorpresa y alivio, Castiel no se sobresaltó, sino que pareció relajarse. Como si algo le _reconfortara._ Inspiró hondo y dejó de llorar. Dean sonrio de medio lado mientras observaba con ojos tiernos cómo su leve caricia hacía efecto relajante en el chico.

Apartó la mano y decidió irse. Tenía que pensar en cómo hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quería, y aquel momento no le pareció el adecuado. Sentía que Castiel necesitaba estar solo y llorar lo que necesitase, echarlo todo fuera, y que para ello tenía que estar _completamente_ solo, sin ningún fantasma extraño acariciándole sin que lo supiera.

Salió del edificio atravesando puertas, encantado con la nueva sensación que aquello le producía.

††

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de asistir a su propio funeral. Su lápida no estaba demasiado lejos que la de su madre, se alegró de que le hubieran elegido aquel lugar.

_Dean Winchester_

_24 de Enero, 1979 – 10 de Agosto, 2013_

_Descanse en paz._

Nisiquiera había redactado su testamento, no contaba con dejar este mundo tan temprano. Esperaba que su hermano se quedase con su coche, y confiaba en que lo cuidaría bien. Era la única posesión material que realmente le importaba, todo lo demás podía arder. Sam tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero ya no lloraba, y Dean se enorgulleció un poco en secreto. No quería ver a su hermano tan triste por él. Era un día soleado, y seguramente estuvisen todos muertos de calor con aquellos trajes color negro, pero Dean no era quién de juzgar. Paseó alrededor de los presentes, que no eran muchos, y observó sus rostros. Algunos eran implacables e imposibles de leer, otros, por ejemplo, su amigo Bobby, tenía la expresión triste, pero no tanto como la de su hermano. Odiaba abandonar a Sam. Era por lo único que habría muerto y por quien nunca habría muerto, lo habría hecho de ser necesario, pero dejarlo solo era muy difícil de llevar. Aunque lo sería el doble para él.

Castiel también estaba allí, al lado de Sam. Eran buenos amigos.

El cementerio estaba menos vacío de lo que los invitados a su funeral creían. Había espíritus como él rondando las tumbas, probablemente, las suyas. Espíritus amargados, solitarios, locos, tristes... Algunos estaban recostados sobre las lápidas, y a Dean le llamó la atención uno de ellos especialmente. Un hombre joven, quizás algo mayor que él, estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre una lápida gris reciente. Dean sintió curiosidad y se acercó a él.

"Era mi mujer." Le dijo inesperadamente una vez Dean estuvo a su lado. La lápida no tenía un nombre masculino escrito, sino uno femenino. "Se fue después de mí. Estaba enferma." El fantasma tenía la cara bastante demacrada y los ojos hinchados, como si estuviese triste eternamente, lo cual era probable.

Dean pensó en la posibilidad de que Castiel muriese siendo él todavía un espíritu. Pensó en la terrorífica posibilidad de acabar como aquel hombre que lloraría para siempre sobre la lápida de su mujer. Sabía que Cas todavía viviría muchos años más, pero aquella visión estaba empezando a asustarle.

Se marchó antes de que terminase su propio funeral. «Soy un maleducado.»

††

Los perros podían verlo, y aquello Dean no se lo esperaba. De camino de vuelta al piso de Castiel, varias personas tuvieron que sujetar a sus mascotas o tirar de la correa porque por alguna razón desconocida se habían echado a ladrar enloquecidos a un espacio vacío. Dean se preguntaba si era posible que lo atacasen, ya que no le gustaban nada aquellos animales. Aparentemente no solo los perros eran capaces de verlo, sino también el resto de animales, pues la gata de la casera de Cas trató de frotarse contra sus piernas, trabajo inútil, porque ni Dean sintió a la pequeña gata ni el animal logró tacto alguno, por lo que se marchó frustrada y con los pelos de punta. Al atravesar la puerta, literalmente, supo que el piso estaría vacío, era imposible que a Castiel le hubiese dado tiempo de llegar para aquella hora. Su vivienda era muy oscura y algo húmeda, las ventanas eran pequeñas y daban poco paso a la luz natural. Dean decidió entretenerse observando lo que exponía en las estanterías, sin llegar al punto de ser un fisgón. Tenía, sobre todo, muchas fotos expuestas en marquitos. Con su padre, sus hermanos, alguna con el propio Dean y también con Sam, y más gente que para el fantasma eran desconocidos.

Lo iba a echar mucho de menos. No sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado, pero fuera lo que fuese, Castiel no iba a estar allí. La idea no era muy alentadora y le hundió un poco los ánimos.

Al principio estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber que lo amaba. Quizás con algún método clásico de hacerle notar su presencia con el cristal empañado del baño, o esforzándose en coger un bolígrafo y papel y escribir mientras Castiel miraba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, finalmente le diría que llevaba años enamorado de él y la muerte _ya_ estaría de por medio para impedir lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir a partir de aquel momento, arrebatándole toda posibilidad, positiva o negativa. Entre ellos no podría surgir nada jamás, y si Castiel le rechazaba, Dean se iría con aquel rechazo a la otra vida, y no sabía de qué manera le afectaría. «Tessa no había mencionado nada de eso.» Pero sobre todo, si se lo decía, pasara lo que pasase, no lo volvería a ver.

«Si se lo digo, no volveré a ver a Cas.» Pensó, dándose cuenta de repente.

El pestillo de la puerta principal sonó, el ruido de las llaves alertándolo, y Dean se dio la vuelta. Castiel había llegado, antes de lo que Dean había previsto. Se alejó de las estanterías repletas de fotos y caminó por el salón, con una idea poco exacta y precisa de qué hacer cuando Castiel estuviera en casa. Pensó divertido en los conceptos 'no te puede ver', 'Cas en la ducha' y 'puedes atravesar paredes sin ser notado', pero, a pesar de su reputación en vida y de lo asquerosamente tentadora que era la idea, no había muerto para convertirse en un pervertido.

Con lo que no contaba era con ser visto.

Castiel soltó un grito agudo y corto cuando entró en el salón, y Dean se quedó paralizado como un ciervo que ha olido la presencia de un lobo, los instantes antes de echarse a correr. Lo habría hecho, de no ser porque estaba tratando de averiguar si había gritado por él o por otra cosa, antes de cometer cualquier estupidez.

"¿Dean...?" Preguntó con una voz tan débil que el aludido la oyó a duras penas.

"Cas. Ante todo, tranquilo." Dijo con voz serena todo lo estable que pudo, y puso las manos por delante tratando de parecer seguro. Al dar unos pasos hacia delante, Castiel empalideció como Dean nunca lo había visto, tanto que creyó que se desmayaría, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo.

"No te acerques... Estabas muerto..."

"Sí, bueno, y lo sigo estando..."

Castiel giró la cabeza a su izquierda y dio dos zancadas a un paragüero del pasillo para agarrar un paraguas y ponérselo por delante de forma defesiva. Dean se quedó sin palabras y se bajó de hombros.

"¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué te acabo de decir?"

El paraguazo le cayó de todas maneras, solo que Dean no esperaba que fuese a doler. No lo hizo como esperaba, fue como si las ballenas estuviesen hechas de fuego y le quemasen en la piel como acero al rojo vivo. Dean emitió un grito.

"¡Cas! ¡¿Qué coño ha sido éso y de qué coño está hecho ese paraguas?!"

Castiel seguía inmóvil, mirándole con una expresión de terror que Dean no había visto nunca. Tenía que convencerle de que no iba a hacerle nada malo.

"Cas... Soy yo. No voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea..."

Castiel soltó el paraguas y dio un paso corto hacia Dean. Se quedó casi un minuto mirándole directamente a los ojos, como si tuviera miedo a perder el contacto con él y que desapareciese. Entonces se llevó una mano a la boca y las cejas le dibujaron un gesto triste.

"D-Dean... Eres – eres tú..." Le miró por completo, nervioso. "P-pero eres... Estás sangrando..."

"Un espíritu, lo sé. Y ésto," Dean se señaló el pecho, donde sangraba incesantemente por el lugar de la puñalada, "es una tarjeta de recuerdo para que no olvide de qué manera morí. Lo que no sé es por qué puedes verme ahora cuando ayer no podías."

"¿Ayer?"

"Ayer estuve aquí."

Castiel se quedó en silencio, preguntándose en qué momento habría estado Dean en su piso y que aquello había sido muy grimoso por su parte.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?" Le preguntó queriendo resolver dudas.

"Justo despues de que me mataran. No recuerdo mucho de los momentos antes. Solo... dolor."

Castiel tragó pesadamente y bajó la mirada. Dean percibía lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, podía prácticamente _escucharlo._

"F-fue un atraco. Era una banda de cinco, y Sam dijo que mientras trataba de defenderse de dos de ellos, los otros tres... No vio cómo te... Ya sabes... Todavía no los han a-atrapado... Joder..." Se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo agarró con fuerza.

Si Castiel no estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Dean imaginó que poco le faltaba. Se acercó a él tal y como lo habría hecho estando vivo para tranquilizarlo, pero cuando intentó tocarlo lo traspasó tal y como había hecho con las paredes todo aquel tiempo. El chico no tardó en volver a respirar con normalidad.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso. Ha sido desagradable."

Dean se sintió un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento."

Castiel sonrió levemente. Parecía más relajado. "No importa. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dean había estado temiendo aquella pregunta todo el tiempo desde que supo que Castiel podía verle. De haber tenido sangre, se habría puesto colorado.

"N-no lo sé." Respondió, sabiendo que era una respuesta arriesgada. "Me desperté en la carretera después de morir."

"Así que ésto es lo que ocurre cuando mueres... Te conviertes en fantasma." Razonó Castiel con prontitud y el gesto serio.

Dean dejó escapar una sonrisa.

"No. No lo creo."

††

"¿Crees que podría cuidarte mientras duermes, o sería muy raro?" Bromeó cuando se hizo de noche y Castiel se había preparado para irse a la cama.

"No tengo miedo a los fantasmas, no hagas que empiece."

"¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

"Tendría miedo de cualquiera, vivo o muerto, que me vigilase mientras duermo. Es muy raro."

Dean soltó una pequeña carcajada y Castiel también rio de su propio comentario. "¿Qué harás tú mientras?"

"Tenía pensado ir a casa de Sam, espero que él también pueda verme, me gustaría hablar con él. Espero que no le de por darme con un paraguas." Castiel sonrio y se rascó la nuca, algo avergonzado por el incidente, murmurando una disculpa. "¿De qué estaba hecho, por cierto?"

"No tengo ni idea, pero a juzgar por el óxido, las ballenas tienen que ser de hierro. Es un paraguas viejo."

«Menuda estupidez, un paraguas con hierro...»

"Te dejaré dormir. Voy a hacerle una visita a mi hermanito." Dean sonrio "Volveré en cuanto pueda. Tengo que hablar con él." No solo iba a hablar con él. Iba a despedirse, pues después de aquello, no tenía intención de volver a verlo. Quería que fuese una despedida definitiva.

Al darse media vuelta y encaminarse fuera del salón, Cas lo siguió.

"Dean, espera, yo..." Se cortó a media frase.

"¿Si?" El fantasma esperaba la continuación.

"Nada. Me alegro mucho de verte."

La sonrisa de aquella vez de Dean le llegó prácticamente de oreja a oreja.

††

El Impala de Dean estaba aparcado frente a si casa, lo cual significaba que Sam ya había llegado. Habían acordado vivir juntos hasta que uno de los dos pudiese permitirse un piso propio, así que habían estado juntos desde que Sam dejó de ir a la universidad, pero el tiempo hizo que aquella idea original se esfumase, y ambos habían logrado una auténtica comodidad viviendo como vivían. El piso tenía que ser terriblemente solitario para él ahora. Dean estaba seguro de que Sam no se acostumbraría rápidamente al silencio.

Lo encontró sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, con la cara apoyada en una mano y la otra sobre la mesa, jugando con algo entre los dedos. Al acercarse más, Dean vio que era el samulet que Sam le había regalado cuando eran niños.

"Eso es mío, capullo." Bromeó en voz bajita, sonriendo al saber que su hermano había dedicido quedárselo como recuerdo. Aunque le daba algo de pena no habérselo llevado consigo a la tumba, realmente le gustaba ese colgante. Sam tenía aspecto de estar realmeten agotado, como si no hubiese dormido en los pasados dos días, o al menos eso era lo que decían sus ojeras.

"S-Sammy..." Le llamó, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que Sam podía, al menos, sentirlo. "Estoy aquí, tío. Vamos..." Lo único que hizo Sam fue responder con un escalofrío y una cara de extrañeza.

Dean se sentó en la banqueta que había a su lado. No la movió, no quería asustar a su hermano. "Sé que no puedes oírme... lo que es una pena. Sam, no estás solo, ¿me oyes? Nunca lo estarás. Sé que tenías miedo de quedarte así, pero tienes a Bobby, a Cas, a Jess... Siento haberme ido, pero la vida no es eterna, y a veces... la gente se va antes de lo que uno espera."

Sabía que era algo arriesgado, pero subió una mano para sujetar las de Sam, que se movían nerviosas con el colgante entre ellas. Sintió el calor, ahora abrasador, de su piel, y Sam también pudo sentirlo a él, solo que Dean desconocía de qué manera. Quizás sus manos se volvieron frías al instante, quizás fue la misma sensación desagradable de la que Castiel habló, puede que fuera una sensación repentinamente reconfortante... Dejó de moverlas y suspiró.

"Yo estaré bien, ¿sabes? Mamá estará allí, me voy a verla." Esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras sentía cómo se mentía a sí mismo, no sabía si en la otra vida volvería siquiera a ver a su madre. A Sam se le humedecieron los ojos como si pudiera escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Éste apretó sus manos de fantasma contra las de carne de Sam, y entonces, ambos pudieron sentirlas como si Dean realmente estuviese allí, consolándole. Las lágrimas desaparecieron y Sam miró incrédulo a sus propias manos, no viendo nada más, pero sintiendo demasiado para lo que creía ver.

Se quedó junto a Sam hasta que éste decidió irse a dormir. Y por mucho que Castiel le hubiera dicho sobre vigilar mientras uno duerme, no le importó ver a su hermano dormir por última vez.

††

"¿Y dices que crees que te queda una cuenta pendiente?" Le preguntó Cas al día siguiente en su piso mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, o como él lo llamaba, se peinaba.

"¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar aquí, si no?"

"Podría pasarte como a Bruce Willis y no saber que estás muerto."

"Pero yo lo sé."

"Entonces no śe en qué puedo ayudarte. Lo siento." Dean pensó en lo irónico que éso sonaba en labios de su amigo. "¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

"En mi casa, despidiéndome de—" Cortó en seco la frase. No quería haberle dicho a Castiel que había ido a despedirse de su hermano. "A despedirme de Sam." Terminó bajando el tono de voz y la vista.

"Oh, sí, ya... ya lo recuerdo." Ninguno dijo nada en un rato. "Tiene que ser duro."

"Lo es."

"Me siento mal por ser yo capaz de verte y que él no haya tenido oportunidad de decirte adiós."

Dean se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría estado rumiando aquella frase antes de decírsela.

"No te preocupes, creo que fue capaz de entender que yo estaba allí."

"No quiero que te vayas, Dean."

Aquello cogió a Dean por sorpresa. Pudo haber sentido que le había salido de corazón, que le estaba confesando que _no_ quería que Dean le dejase a él también. Ya había dejado a demasiada gente. Aunque pareciese al contrario, aunque los vivos pensasen que la muerte era egoísta como los que dejaban este mundo, los muertos como Dean no opinaban que así fuera, porque él sentía que era injusto, que no egoísta, que le hubieran quitado la vida con solo treinta y cuatro años. Había demasiado que dejaba atrás, no solo a sus seres queridos. Todo lo que en su vida hubiera deseado hacer, desde lo más sencillo hasta el más monumental capricho, se había visto truncado bruscamente hacía unos días, no envejecería hasta convertirse en un anciano malhumorado, nisiquiera podría tener la oportunidad de casarse... Sí, era duro, para él también.

"No quiero dejarte, Cas."

Las gotas de sangre que le caían del pecho nunca llegaban a tocar el suelo. Se desvanecían en cuestión de un parpadeo, como macabro polvo de hadas, contando los segundos hasta el momento en el que le dijese la verdad a Castiel.

No era difícil estar muerto. No era difícil estar alrededor de Cas. Pero era difícil no poder sentir nada la mayor parte del tiempo, no poder sentirle a él. No sentía su ya inexistente corazón, su pecho estaba vacío, no sentía el frío de los cristales de las ventanas ni el calor del verano. Nada de lo que tocaba le producía sensaciones ya. No se estaba acostumbrando y tardaría en hacerlo, pero, sin embargo, se sentía casi vivo. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Castiel siempre cerca suya, y éste también parecía acostumbrarse a que la presencia fantasma siempre estuviese a su lado, porque, cuando creía que no podía sentirlo, le pedía a Dean que rozase su mano con la suya, para percibir la sensación de estar siendo rozado por un espíritu, para asegurarse de no haberlo perdido. A Dean le preocupaba quedarse solo en su mundo, al otro lado del velo, y el sentimiento parecía mutuo. Habían salido incluso a la calle, los dos en silencio, para que Castiel no pareciese un loco hablando solo por la calle. Y cuando no había nadie, Cas esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña y genuina y le decía cualquier tontería que se le venía a la cabeza.

Una vez, al bajar la vista al percibir como una corriente de aire caliente le tocaba la mano, no vio más que a Castiel buscando su tacto imposible. Imaginó si eso habría sido posible algún día, que Cas le cogiese de la mano por algo más que por el miedo a perder su percepción o porque creía que había desaparecido.

«Tiene miedo de perderme. Cómo no iba a hacerlo...» Pensó Dean con pena.

Dean colocó la mano de manera que su forma simulaba la de estar dándole la mano a alguien, y trató de sujetar la de Castiel. Se guiaba por el calor de sus dedos y su palma. No sentía los treinta y dos grados centígrados de la atmósfera sobre su piel, pero podía sentir el calor corporal de Cas. Éste intentó sujetarlo a él también. Aquella fue la única vez que se dieron la mano.

Seguramente lo que peor llevaba era que su visión era tan real que a veces tenía que recordarle a Castiel que estaba muerto, y una ráfaga de desilusión le quitaba el brillo a sus ojos. Aquello provocaba palpitaciones dolorosas en la falsa herida del pecho de Dean.

††

Era un atardecer nublado, húmedo y bochornoso.

Dean se enteró de que Jess se había ido a vivir junto a Sam dos semanas después de haber sido asesinado. Dean comprendió que lo hacía para que Sam no estuviese solo aquellos duros días posteriores al fallecimiento de su hermano. Lo comprendía y le hacía feliz. Nada le alegraba más que saber que Sam tenía a alguien a su lado que le hiciese sonreír, alguirn con quien empezar una vida estable de una vez por todas. La noticia le llegó por labios de Cas, que también se había pasado por casa de su hermano pequeño –ya se había hecho a la idea de que lo más seguro es que ahora Sammy se refiriese a la que anteriormente fue 'su casa' en plural como 'su casa' en singular. Solo de Sam. Dean ya no pertenecía a aquel mundo, como nada de aquel mundo le pertenecía a él–, y había sido la propia Jess la que lo recibió a la puerta.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es genial, Cas, joder, me alegro mucho por él!"

Castiel parecía orgulloso de haber sido él el que le hubiese dado aquella alegría al contárselo.

"Oye, ¿t-te imaginas a Sammy con críos? Con un par de gemelos corriendo por la casa y dándole guerra. P-Podrían incluso transformar mi cuarto en uno para los niños..." Aquella última frase la dejó caer con un deje triste en la voz.

"¿Te gustaría?" Le preguntó Castiel como si le estuviese leyendo unos pensamientos que Dean no quería que fuesen leídos.

"No." Fue lo único que respondió, con voz débil y sintiendo una punzada en su pecho vacío. No quería contarle sus motivos, pero la mirada que Castiel le estaba dedicando era un 'por qué' dicho sin palabras. Era normal que quisiese saber el motivo, especialmente cuando la única respuesta que había obtenido había sido tan rotunda. Era normal que se preocupase por él, como todo aquel que Dean hubiese conocido había hecho toda su vida. _Es normal_ que las personas que te quieren se preocupen por ti, pero era una lección que Dean no parecía aprender. El único problema era que, cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos, cuando quería hacerlo, una fuerza interior, como aquella que retiene el vómito a veces, le impedía hacerlo. Dean ocultaba todo su vómito de emociones dentro de sí, dándole vueltas y revolviéndolo, aún sabiendo que enfermaría si no lo dejaba salir, en el mayor sentido figurado de la expresión, pero con una gran carga literal. Llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo, y tenía por seguro que era algo que no iba a cambiar tan solo por el mero hecho de ahora no ser corpóreo.

Pero, en aquel instante, justo y únicamente en aquellos segundos en los cuales Castiel estaba implorándole con su mirada azul eléctrico que compartiese con él sus razones por las que no deseaba que nada cambiase en el apartamento de Sam, no podía hacerlo. Y lo escupió.

"No quiero ser olvidado. No quiero que Sam me olvide tan fácilmente. No quiero que nadie me olvide, no tan pronto..."

«Olvidado. Sustituído.»

Castiel se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. ¿Cómo consolar a un fantasma? ¿Cómo consolar a alguien que no es más que alma pura? ¿Cómo consolarle sin acariciarle la cara, tocarle las manos...? "¿Por qué crees que serás olvidado? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Sam haría algo así? Él te _adoraba_, Dean. Eras su hermano mayor y siempre te ha querido más que a nadie." Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras con las que continuar. "Yo no te olvidaré, Dean. Has sido lo más marav—" Se cortó a sí mismo la frase y su expresión tornó a horror, habiéndosele escapado más de lo que había querido decir. "No vuelvas a pensar éso, Dean."

Lo habría besado. Habría sujetado con delicadeza la cara de Castiel entre sus palmas y habría juntado sus labios con los suyos, y no lo habría dejado marchar jamás. Pero, aunque lo hubiese intentado, Castiel no lo habría sentido, y él tampoco, solo habría sentido frío y aire, a todo lo que Dean se había visto reducido. Lo tenía tan cerca que así podría haber sido. «Así podría haber sido. Así podrían haber sido muchas cosas.» Sintió que tendría que ser ahora o nunca, Dean sabía que aquella oportunidad se le estaba escapando a medida que pasaban los segundos. Supuso que aquella era la misma sensación de un hombre cuando está a punto de pedirle en matrimonio a la persona que ama, solo que con una gran diferencia presente en aquel momento.

"Cas..." Lo llamó con un hilo de voz. Castiel alzó la cabeza para mirarle. "Tienes que saber algo." Hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo continuar. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba atado a este mundo, que me quedaba una... cuenta pendiente?

Castiel asintió.

Tomó aire, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. "Siento que tenga que ser así. Siento que tenga que decirte ésto y ya sea demasiado tarde, pero no podía marcharme sin hacerlo."

Dean se sentía como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, y no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que era así como tenía que ser.

"Te quiero, Castiel."

Su declaración no dio espacio a ambigüedades. Vio a Castiel dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, comprendiendo en qué sentido aquéllo significaba.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde siempre."

A Castiel se le abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero le salió un sonido sordo y ahogado mientras ocultaba la cara inclinándola hacia abajo.

"Ya no estás aquí." Le dijo como un susurro. "Si quisiera tocarte no sentiría nada. Nunca pude sentirte y nunca podré. Si quisiera acariciarte la cara, no sentiría más que frío. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, y yo... Y ahora ya no puedo."

Los fantasmas podían llorar.

Castiel vio la mano de Dean acercarse a su mejilla, y sintió sus fríos dedos levantarle la cara por la barbilla. Dean no sabía qué decir. Qué decir cuando eres un espíritu enamorado y la persona que amas te corresponde. Siempre había creído ser un experto, y ahora se sentía un niño.

Castiel le había amado todo éste tiempo.

No debería sentirse bien, debería odiarse, por haber estado tan ciego y por haber dejado que los prejuícios se apoderasen de él y no le dejasen quitarse la venda. Pero en su interior, todo su interior, de cabeza a pies, le hormigueaba ansiando sentirse libre, como si una luz interior estuviese deseando salir al exterior.

"Podría haber sido diferente, ¿verdad?" Le dijo por fin, con la comisura del labio temblándole ligeramente. "Lo siento tanto..."

"¿Sientes morir?"

"Siento no poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Era cuando apenas le quedaban minutos para estar con Castiel cuando se permitía decir aquellas cosas. Era un completo idiota por hacerlo ahora. "Si te lo hubiera dicho habría estado contigo. No habría estado con Sam. Y ahora seguiría vivo."

"Aquí nadie tiene la culpa. Deja de cargar con todo ese peso y libérate, Dean. Si no hubiera sido aquel puñal, toda la culpa que acumulas habría sido tu arma homicida." Cas se había permitido también dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. Seguramente las que había estado guardando desde el funeral.

Y podrían haber matado a Sam en su lugar, además. Dean habría ido detrás suya en caso de haber sido así.

Castiel susurró una palabra con su más fino hilo de voz, pero Dean fue capaz de escucharlo.

"Bésame."

Las frías y ligeras manos de Dean rodearon la cara de Castiel, tal y como siempre había querido hacerlo. Y también quería besarlo, pero solo decepcionaría a Cas. No quería que se llevase de él el recuerdo frío de sus labios. No era así como debería haber sido.

"N-No puedo..."

Castiel alzó las manos y cogió las suyas, y entonces supo que Cas sí que podía, efectivamente, sentirle. No quizás como a un ser humano vivo, pero sentía a _Dean._

"Por favor..." Le rogó con voz temblorosa.

Dean estaba paralizado. No sabría si funcionaría. Un muerto no puede besar a un vivo. Se acercó un pasito más, y juntó sus labios fríos como un iceberg a los ardientes como el fuego de Castiel. Era el primer beso y el último, y ninguno de los dos sentía más que la piel del otro, como si no existiese ropa de por medio, cálido y helado a la vez, ambos derritiéndose y mezclándose en un solo material.

Dean se apartó. La luz que se agitaba dentro de sí cada vez burbujeaba con más violencia, pero no era dolorosa ni desagradable. Era... era algo bueno.

"¿Dean...?"

Y por fin lo vio. Había oído hablar de ello, pero todas las leyendas no le hacían justicia. Era simplemente lo más bello que sus heridos ojos habían tenido honor de presenciar.

"Es como el día que nos conocimos." Murmuró, maravillado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Castiel frunció el ceño, pero creía saber a lo que se refería.

Todos sus instintos le decían que corriese hacia _eso_, aquello que le hacía sentir ganas de reir y llorar a la vez, reir porque era hermosa, porque a su otro lado le esperaba su tan merecido descanso, y llorar porque estaba dejando a Castiel atrás.

"Es como el día que nos conocimos. Huele a... a lluvia... y suenan los Dire Straits..."

_"Once Upon A Time In The West."_ Castiel lo recordaba. El día que lo había conocido, hacía cuatro años, era invierno, y la música llegaba desde el interior de su coche.

"Y yo estoy ahí, y me acerco a hablarte... estabas empapado... luego temblabas de frío en el coche y yo encendía la calefacción..."

Castiel dejó marchar a Dean, lo soltó, tenía que hacerlo. Estaba llorando, pero no le importaba, Dean también lo hacía.

"Nos volveremos a ver." Dean le dio un beso en la frente, y aquella vez, fue cálido. "Te lo prometo." Y una vez dicho aquello, cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de la hermosa luz le arropase. Era como ser abrazado por su madre, un calor por el que todo ser humano quiere ser protegido, y le acariciaba la cara, el cuello, los brazos, poco a poco llevándose todo su cuerpo, hasta, por fin, desaparecer transformándose y fundiéndose con la luz.

Castiel volvió a quedarse solo.

"Adiós, Dean."

††

Nunca le contó a nadie aquello. Era su secreto, y a pesar de que en la Tierra era el único hombre que lo sabía, sentía que era un secreto compartido, entre él y Dean. Sabía que ya no había manera, sobrenatural o no, de que pudiese estar a su lado, y a pesar de lo triste que se sentía a veces, no olvidó aquellas palabras, "no podía marcharme sin hacerlo", no podía marcharse sin decirle que lo amaba.

A veces iba al cementerio. Nunca le dejaba flores, porque sabía que a Dean no le gustaría, pero en cambio, le contaba cosas. Lo que ocurría en su mundo, cómo estaba Sam, y que no, no tenía pensado tener hijos todavía, que a él le iba bien... Y se preguntaba si todavía quedaba alguna forma de que pudiese oírle. Se sentía tan solo a veces...

Ahora no, pero puede... puede que en otra vida sí que se reencontrasen. Puede que en otra vida sí tengan otra posibilidad de estar juntos. Quizás como dos personas diferentes, que se encuentran de maneras diferentes y se enamoran de maneras diferentes. Puede que Dean ya estuviese ahí, en forma de otra persona, y fuese de esa persona desconocida de la que Castiel se enamorase de nuevo.

Puede que, por una vez, el destino les diese una oportunidad.


End file.
